Devil's Disciple
by cresmoon
Summary: Summary: The Devil visits one of his favorite protégés. Reaper/Gossip Girl crossover, but you don’t have to be a Gossip Girl fan to read this. fun little fluff with no real plot Caution: This will have spoilers for the first season of Gossip Girl in i


Devil's Disciple

**Summary:** The Devil visits one of his favorite protégés. _Reaper/Gossip Girl_ crossover, but you don't have to be a _Gossip Girl_ fan to read this. fun little fluff with no real plot **Caution: This will have spoilers for the first season of **_**Gossip Girl**_** in it, specifically the Georgina story arc.**

A/N: I've been writing way too much serious fic for this show. It's time to have a little fun. Candy is dandy, but feedback is nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own crap so stay off my back.

The Devil surveyed the posh Manhattan penthouse apartment. He walked to the wall-to-ceiling windows giving a spectacular view of Central Park and the Upper East Side.

One of his favorites was about to come home, and he couldn't wait to see her. From the day she was born, he thought she was bound to be special, with the potential to be as frighteningly corrupt as one could be. And he couldn't have been more right.

The front door unlocked and opened, revealing a slim, petite brunette wearing a custom-made Chanel and snakeskin Gucci pumps.

Georgina Sparks walked into the room.

"You made it!" Georgina yelled, tossing down her Prada handbag and ran straight into the Devil's arms.

"Georgie! How ya been?!" The Devil affectionately wrapped his arms around the girl and swept her around. He gazed at her fondly. If he'd ever had a daughter, he'd want her to be just like Georgie. Not that he didn't have a daughter. In fact, he had millions of them.

But none quite like her.

Georgina raised her arms above her head in a lazy stretch. "Sorry I'm so late. Damn private jet took forever to take off from Switzerland, then we almost ran out of gas." She frowned at her idol.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said the Devil cheerfully. "Maybe I should take it a bit easier on the gas prices. Get the oil company honchos to back off a bit. I do own their souls, too, you know. They can be such tightwads, even worse than the healthcare company honchos. At least when they sold their souls, they knew they got sweetheart deals."

"Nah." Georgina waved her hand dismissively. "Hector's just a lazy bastard. Never gets the jet refilled on time." She walked over to her rather well-stocked bar. "Drink?"

"The usual," said the Devil, taking a seat on one of the glossy ebony barstools. "So what've you been doing lately, Georgie?"

"My ski instructor, Damien." Georgina lit a cigarette. She rolled her eyes. "The only thing interesting about that place. Boarding school was _so_ boring. I thought they were supposed to be so randy across the pond?"

"Well, no place is really randy enough for you, girlie!" The Devil chuckled.

Georgina irritably put out the cigarette. "Yeah, but still. Can't believe the parentals sent me to that stupid place just for a little cocaine. It wasn't even the _good_ stuff," she added moodily.

"You did kill someone. You could go to hell for that, even if you hadn't sold me your soul."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's new with you?"

"Same old same old – destruction, corruption, blah blah blah," said the Devil conversationally. "I tell you, I wish everyone was as easy to bring over to the dark side as you were." He sighed heavily.

Georgina raised a heavily-plucked eyebrow. "Oh? Someone in particular giving you trouble?"

The Devil hesitated. Much as he loved Georgie, for some reason, something held him back from telling her about Sam Oliver.

Could it be that he didn't want Georgie messing with Sammy? That the Devil himself _wanted_ Sam to stay ever the clean, virtuous soul?

Nah!

…Right?

"Just one of my reapers," said the Devil offhandedly, in his best it's-really-no-big-deal tone. "Keep trying to tempt him but he's not buying. He didn't take millions of dollars when he had the chance. He wouldn't even sell a soul back to hell in his place. Just insists on doing the right thing every time."

"Hmm. Well, if he's cute, I'd be happy to try to corrupt him the old-fashioned way," wheedled Georgina.

The Devil smiled wanly. "I doubt he'd fall for it, Georgie. He has a girlfriend."

"Even better, a challenge! It's been ages since I've broken anybody up!"

_If anyone, anyone can manage to turn Sam to the dark side, it's Georgie_, he thought quietly to himself.

"I'll think about it," he said neutrally. The thought of Georgie corrupting anyone usually made his insides squirm with excitement. But that was not the case this time. "You seem like you'd be too much for him, Georgie."

"Well, maybe that's exactly what he needs," whined Georgina. She smiled conspiratorially and squeezed his hand. "Just remember I'm always here to lend a helping hand."

"And I might just take you up on that sometime." He flashed her a shark-like smile. He changed the subject. "Now what is it you said you needed my help with?"

"A case of champagne to be delivered at my school's courtyard, some dirty magazines, a hit of coke." Georgina lit her second cigarette. "I'd go through my usual channels but I have to be more careful now that they're onto me." She rolled her eyes.

"Oooh. Sounds promising. Care to tell me who all that's for?"

"Not for me, much as that sucks. Just some presents for an old friend. You'll just have to watch and see." She smiled evilly.

"Anything for my favorite girl." The Devil beamed.

"I knew I could count on you, Big D," said Georgina as she squeezed the Devil in a bear hug, the hero-worship clearly evident in her eyes.

"Always, Georgie." The Devil hugged her back. "Always."


End file.
